Duality
by Mimic7
Summary: This is a book I am working on which I hope will get published and you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before anyone gets confused about the story I'll tell you about the world our characters live in. First off all the characters are half animal that is very important. Second of all I'll tell you about the world or worlds they live in.

There was once a world of light where the inhabitants were mostly peaceful but they had also found objects that allowed them to go into a world of darkness. In this world of darkness there was a great energy, much different than what they had in their world. Some of the more corrupt denizens of that world had ideas of how things should be run. They thought everything and everyone should be tightly controlled so they decided to start a new in the world they called Nether. They also brought followers they had corrupted over to the world with them. There they had found that the energy that could make them stronger and they also found alternate versions of their homes and cities they had left. The ones who had corrupted the others took power over the different parts of Nether and ruled them like the harshest dictators.

While back in the world of light, fearing that history would repeat itself, governors guarded the portals closely. Every governor of every city tried to keep the others from getting any ideas by giving them the energy there world had which healed there wounds and had many other uses. The years went by in both worlds the portals were kept secret from the peoples of both worlds. Treaties were forged. For example one of these treaties between Nether and Light world, as some called it, allowed teachers from Lightworld (since no one in Nether was even remotely capable of being a teacher since the power there made them become more aggressive to the point where the dictators finally limited it's uses to the military.) to come to Nether to teach the children there the skills they would need to perform the jobs the dictators assigned. The most important treaty of all which a war was started over was the Crossover treaty, the treaty in which the denizens from both worlds could live in the other world if they wanted to but the portals locations were kept secret and you needed a pass to enter one so both rulers did everything to persuade their people to stay in different ways. This leads us to where our story begins in Nether to a teenager named Eric.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric had just woken to the dreary atmosphere of Nether dark clouds that let just enough sunlight through his window to cast the shadows of the town into his bedroom to barely allow him to look at his reflection in the mirror and see his face in his bedroom mirror, barely. Staring back at him was a fourteen year old boy, who was half wolf with long dark brown fur from ears to tail and deep green eyes above a long snout, which gave him a very good sense of smell. He was very tall for his age with very long legs and almost equally long arms. He was also pretty strong not huge or anything he was in the middle mostly. He then opened up his dresser and pulled out a green shirt and light blue jeans.

He said to himself "Another hellish, depressing day in Nether." Eric hated almost every part of Nether, he had always hated how everyone hoarded and stole money, jewelry and stashes of the dark energy that everyone used for mainly weapons, steroids, and drugs that enhanced a person's appearance but it was as dangerous as it was enticing if you used it too much you turned into a crawler. A crawler is a hideous insect like creature and it is feared by many. They have an irresistible appetite for the dark energy and will kill to get it and will usually rob people of everything they owned.

"But there is always a way out and maybe today will be better than usual." Eric was also an optimist which is what usually kept him going that and the hope that he'd get a pass out of Nether to move to a place in Light world, sarcasm also helped now and then but never anything that offensive. He went downstairs to make himself and his brother a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Their parents were out at their jobs at this time of day and wouldn't be back for almost the whole day.

As Eric was pouring the juice into the cups his little brother walked down the stairs. Eric's brother was a very inquisitive kid who had black fur and light brown eyes. He had just turned ten that day which was why Eric made his favorite breakfast.

"Happy birthday Tom." Eric said. "Thanks Eric" said as he sat down at the table smiling at the plate that Eric had just put in front of him.

"After I get home from school maybe we could play cards or something before mom and dad get home." Eric said.

"Sure sounds great." said Tom "Wait did you already see you winning." Tom said.

"Now why would you think that." said Eric. One thing I forgot to mention some people in the worlds have one or more powers that they could use using the energy that all living things possess Eric was more extraordinary than most he had three powers one of them being the power to see the future in his dreams or whenever he wanted to but he kept his powers a secret because a lot of people liked and wanted powers and would get him to use them however they wanted by any means necessary.

"No I didn't and you know I never would use my powers to cheat, well except maybe death." After their conversation and a great home made breakfast Eric said "Goodbye Tom I'll see you after school."

In Nether, you were assigned a job when you were fifteen and two years after that you could move out of the house. School was optional in Nether but if you did go to school you got a job that made a little bit more than a regular job like driving people every where they wanted to go but the more advanced careers were things in management like owning a store or making weapons for the guards that could frequently be seen patrolling the streets for the dictator that had laid claim to their town who's name was either unknown or the one's who knew it were either dead or afraid to say it out loud mostly they just referred to her as She.

"Alright lets see what the way to school has for me today" thought Eric. Then like a movie it was flashing before his eyes him walking down the street and around the corner to the intersection but waiting for him were two pigs (literally) who were going to mug him for the money he had saved up for Sam's present. He saw them sneaking up behind him and battering him within an inch of his life.

"Times like these I love my powers even more." Eric said to himself under his breath. So instead of taking a right he kept going straight and took the next right onto a twisting turning street which he didn't turn on too often because it made him feel uneasy so he took a quick peek into the future and after seeing nothing was going to go wrong he took the long twisting walk past the same intersection where people were being either driving or walking like he was past the many shops and stands set up by the kids who weren't old enough to have jobs yet. Then he took the street to his left until he came to a small building probably just a little bit bigger than a common house the building only had three rooms a small gym, a cafeteria, and a classroom which contained Eric's one true friend.

After entering the school house he found himself staring down a hallway that was covered in writing most of it was extremely vulgar and illegible most of the time. This may come as an extreme shock to most of you reading this but this was his favorite place in this world. He liked understanding things and almost couldn't get enough to find out or read. Then he entered classroom seven and sat down in his seat off to the right in the third row.

Then like a blessing from the almighty god on high one of the only people Eric could call friend walked into the room.

He then said "good morning class." A resounding murmur went through about half the class that said "good morning Mr. Clerval." Mr. Clerval was Eric's teacher while many knew him by his official name Eric knew him as Victor. He was a fox, literally and figuratively. He was slim figured, sly, clever, and could get out of almost any situation and was one of the kindest people you could ever meet. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare right through you, but that is only half true. He couldn't see trough you just into your thoughts. Nothing was unknown to him except what Eric was thinking because he had dealt with telepaths before so he knew how to block him no matter how hard anyone pried.

Eric recalled the first time he met Victor. He was ten and when Victor walked into the class room he did a telepathic sweep and found what he expected future criminals who were plotting heists at that very moment and people who wanted to make themselves feel better than everyone else and a couple sluts. All he got from Eric though was a mental wall and two words. "Nice try." Victor was shocked because he had never been blocked before.

Then he asked the class for there first assignment "class I want you to write down what you're thinking about right now." It was a hopeless attempt because it was obvious to Eric what he wanted for two reasons, one because it was painfully obvious that he wanted to understand what made them tick and Eric's second power, Empathy told him all he needed to know about Mr. Clerval. Eric used empathy to get the facts about Mr. Clerval's life like he had a wife and two kids both, daughters at the age of seven and the fact that he was from Light world intrigued him greatly. He could also feel his frustration and desperation at trying to get inside his head. When everyone was done and they all handed them in and they were given a math lesson on multiplication and then a test. While they were taking the test he flipped through them all until he got to Eric's which read.

'If you want to know what I'm thinking ask me to stay after class during lunch five minutes after the test and I'll give you a reason."

After all the tests were collected he was watching the clock constantly while he was teaching everyone about the battles during the Great War between Nether and Light world. Then when that clock hand reached three forty five, out of the corner of his eye he saw Eric fling a pencil up to the ceiling and he knew he had just been given the signal and said "Eric see me after class for detention during lunch."

Then in one hour of snickering at Eric getting in trouble and a history lesson the lunch bell rang and they all ran out some of them saying "have fun starving."

Then sitting down in front of the teachers desk Victor said "What's on your mind Eric?" said Victor.

"What's Light world like? Please tell me everything." said Eric. "Why do you want to know?" said Victor.

"I hate it here. I want to leave more than anything" said Eric

"Well for starters we can actually see our Sun." said Victor "and you don't constantly hear the sound of glass breaking… But wait, how did you know I was from Light World?" Victor asked.

"Do you think you're the only one here with powers? Mine are a little different than yours. I'd ask you to tell me more but you won't until I tell you what I can do but I'll only tell you the two I used because a lot of people would torture me and maybe my brother if they found out what I can really do." said Eric. At that moment they really got to know each other for instance Eric had asked the question "why would you want to teach here besides the fact that the pay is better and life can be surprising at times, like when you hear someone rob a store or a house."

Victor replied "I came here to help kids like the ones you sit next to, the ones who are going to do something bad so they won't be tortured by She and I only hoped to find a person like you, a person who actually has morality and wants to leave here."

"Yes but I actually want to live my life without having to worry about if I get robbed, or someone hurts someone close to me, and I can do anything I want rather than have it assigned to me." said Eric.

"I see, you want to live freely before your time comes as they say." said Victor. "Something like that" said Eric. "What's that supposed to mean" said Victor. "Nothing you need to know at the moment" said Eric.


End file.
